Katie and Sadie
.]]The friendship between Katie and Sadie is one of the more prominent and recognizable in the Total Drama franchise. They have been best female friends for life, or BFFFL, long before they appeared together on Total Drama Island. They think of themselves as sisters to the point that they wear the same clothes and generally think, speak, and act the same way in an attempt to come off as though they were twins. Overview Total Drama Island Katie and Sadie first heard about Total Drama Island while selling their self-made ice creams on the pier and thought of it as a great opportunity to become closer than ever. Nevermind that it was a competition with $100,000 up for grabs, they saw it as an adventure they wanted to experience together. While the audition tape did not come off as they had planned, they were nevertheless overjoyed when they heard they were both picked. Initially, Katie was to be on the Screaming Gophers while Sadie would be on the Killer Bass. This did not sit well with either as both began crying with sorrow. It was during the first challenge, when campers were to jump of a thousand-foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake that they dropped onto their knees and begged host Chris McLean to let them be on the same team. When Izzy offered to switch places with Katie, an annoyed Chris finally agreed. The girls were practically inseparable. However, things changed during a challenge where the teams were to spend the night in the forest and return to the campgrounds first. Distracted by berries they found, Katie and Sadie became lost from their team. It was during this time that they had their first argument with regards to Katie's lack of direction. The girls eventually made it back, but so late that it cost their team the win. Both were under threat of elimination and Katie was the one voted off. Sadie had difficulty continuing onward without Katie, even when the latter offered encouraging words to keep doing her best. Sadie managed to hang in long enough to survive the first Campfire Ceremony for the Killer Bass since Katie's elimination and contribute, however small, to the team's success afterward. But things would end when her over-zealousness while blindfolded and failing to shoot an apple off Courtney's head got her eliminated. Her sorrow was dispelled when Katie was allowed to meet her on the Loser Boat as opposed to waiting at Playa Des Losers. Total Drama Academy: Year One Things returned to normal for Katie and Sadie when they returned home, until they both got the call to return to the show. They were excited at first, since they were still going together. However, both were saddened that they would not be able to room together as Chef Hatchet assigned Sadie to room with Lindsay and Katie to room with LeShawna. Fortunately, their roommates offered to let the other stay over whenever they wished. Though they are both in the same class group together as part of The Others, Katie has shown some signs of independence since arriving at Richmore Academy. She went to Noah to help tutor her so that she could attend the college that would help develop her desired career in fashion design. Then she later revealed her crush for him for their time on Playa Des Losers and started a relationship with him. Even still, Katie and Sadie manage to find themselves being together. In particular the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow have seen them in the same group more times than they are separated. They were in the same team for the Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1, together in all of the Boys vs. Girls and one Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass challenges, and were situated together in Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4, even though they were supposed to be in opposition of one another. Trivia * Both were in the Killer Bass on Total Drama Island. * Both are the only pair other than Izzy and Justin to have known each other prior to the events of Total Drama Island. **In addition, one member from both pairs switched teams with the other. *This friendship shares some similarities to the friendship between Beth and Lindsay. Category:Friendships Category:Interaction